A realisation
by riptide2010
Summary: percy jacksons life went from crap to perfect in a day A cute percabeth one shot enjoy


**Hi this is my first fanfic so please r&r so I know if I'm any good I don't mind criticism and I know there may be spelling and grammar issues so again r&r and **

**Enjoy=) **

**Percy's p.o.v **

I woke up yesterday as just another half blood in the war against kronos and his monster army I fought hard and we lost many Hades we even nearly lost the world and..I nearly lost my best friend Annabeth, but now...now I wake up as the hero of Olympus and with a respect that I don't deserve. I wasn't the only hero it was Luke he sacrificed his life to send kronos to Tartarus by destroying his vessel

Himself...

Now I have the guilt of his death on my conscience and it will be with me forever but right now I couldn't care less.

I sleepily woke up to an unfamiliar weight on my chest and an all too familiar scent in my nostrils I raised my head a little to see what exactly was on me and where I was both answers surprised me the first thing I noticed were the pair of grey orbs staring into my green ones and the blonde curls cascading down the face of the person I had known for five years, the person I would give my life for, the person I.. Loved _yep I'm sure of it I love her always have, always will_ I thought. The second thing i noticed was the smell of lemon soap_ oh gods love that smell _ "Good morning seaweed brain" she said cheerily her eyes still never wavering from mine, shaking me out of my reverie. Annabeth chase the girl of my dreams. "good morning to you too" was my reply still wondering A)why Annabeth was lying on my chest and B)why we were beside the canoe lake, then it all came back to me.

_We had kissed, I perseus Jackson son of Poseidon had kissed Annabeth daughter of Athena my best friend and dream girl for five years_ did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed her again. It was brief and she kissed back, am I dreaming _no she had kissed back I'm definitely awake._ I felt like jumping for joy there and then but with an immensely hot girl on top of you and with little desire to leave the position I was in I thought against it. Annabeth perked up "we should probably go get changed for breakfast seaweed brain" she smirked a little a she said it and got up I think that from the mush that was my brain by this point I think my reply was "uhm.." _real intelligent Jackson, are you going to become mush every time she kisses you._ The voice in my head scolded. Annabeth still smiling down at me extended a hand to me "get up seaweed brain I'm not going to carry you, now come on, and get up". I took her hand and she hauled me to my feet she didn't let go of my hand and we walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined back to our cabins.

This summer was going to rock.

After changing and showering I felt as good as new but I also knew it wouldn't last. I'd probably be ready to drop again after breakfast "stupid curse of Achilles" I muttered and I headed towards the Athena cabin to get Annabeth so we could walk together. I hadn't gone five feet before I, being the pretty uncoordinated -on-land, Me fell flat on my face, now for any other person that would hurt or they bust up their nose for me I barely felt the impact and no pain at all. _What was I saying earlier about my Achilles curse being stupid? Yeah I was wrong._ I chuckled to myself as I walked finally arriving at the Athena cabin, I thought twice about knocking but did so and prayed to Poseidon it was Annabeth and not one of her siblings, they never liked me much due to their mom hating my dad and to top it off Athena hates my friendship with Annabeth too..Wait...oh

Crap

If Athena finds out about me and Annabeth _ahem_...relationship as more than friends she'll roast me to ashes Achilles or no Achilles. My head was going a mile a minute with the a million and one ways Athena could turn me into a pile of smouldering Percy. I didn't fear only for myself but for Annabeth too, I didn't want her in trouble because of me. _Look at me the great savoir of Olympus Percy Jackson afraid of his girlfriends ...wait a sec._my heart did a relay in my chest as I pondered the thought and I felt like shouting out loud in happiness _Annabeth was my girlfriend!_ I thought to myself brimming with joy "yes woo-hoo" I shouted drawing attention away from the dining pavilion where people were getting up to see what was happening. I was totally oblivious, to busy revelling in joy "you know seaweed brain if I'd known you'd be this happy I would have made my feelings clear sooner" I stopped what I was doing to turn and face the most beautiful girl I have ever seen leaning on the doorframe of the Athena cabin lips pursed to attempt to hold back laughter.

It didn't work.

"Ana...Annabeth" I stuttered as I began to collapse in to laughter too, she ran over and hugged me tackling me to the ground everyone was laughing now as the campers hoisted us onto their shoulders and carried us to the pavilion. Once they put us down Annabeth said something into my ear that I thought I'd never hear her say until this morning "I love you seaweed brain"

Yep their go's all brain activity and my brain has become mush, _again,_ but I did manage four words, "I love you too" she smiled and so did I. I was never happier than when I was with Annabeth and I think that after five years of monsters and gods, titans and plots against us me and Annabeth were going to be ok.

**So did you like it r&r please but if it's no good tell me it's not just straight up tell me it's bad if it's bad and if its good I'll give myself a cookie and a pat on the head sound fair, good now review**

**Love Riptide2010 =) I will be writing another if anyone likes this one but itl be longer and more Percy Jackson books style quests and such but with percabeth in there too **


End file.
